Skies Of Arcadia II: Dreams of the moon
by phantom724
Summary: The adventures of Vyse and his crew have left the welcome mat out for a new generation of pirates Lishen Haruna is ready to follow his dreams and travel beyond his hero in the vast blue skies


SKIES OF ARCADIA II dreams of the moon

The age of the pirate has been going strong since the adventurers of Vyse and his companions great feats. Yet this tale isn't that of Vyse's it begins with a young man by the name of Lishen Haruna. His ambition to be greater than that of the famous and infamous Vyse in the SKIES OF ARCADIA. We find our wana be at the port of the new town Ravora. He takes a sharp look around for some big goon to knock his (it's what his best friend told him before he left. The specific words were the bigger the goon ya knock out the bigger the rep ya earn.) So he was off on his mission he foud him self completely lost in this port town under the yellow moon. Then he finally gave looking for his ticket to rep and he decided to take a nap in the park. There was a thick fog that rolled up on Lishen he turned to find a wearied girl staring at the yellow moon that shined like a diamond in the dark demonic clouds .

He approached her slowly with his chest clenching tighter as he came clooser. He wanted to say something to her like I'm madly in love with you but this kind of thing only happens in fairy tales ; ). Lishen only blinked for a secound when she just disapered. He ran over to see where she went. Just then she appeared next to him (he falls to the floor out of shock.He quickly ask for her name while blushing from the rush. He then asked to be excussed for his actions, and as he slowlypicked up his head she was smirking at at him. She then burst out laughing at him imbarasment came over him. Yet he still had the courage to still ask for her name. The young woman stoped laughing long enough to answer Joyce launa. Even as she still grined at him for his display he was still happy.(Lishen) You know i don't know why i cant stop smiling even as you laugh at me. Joyce replied I have that effect on people most of the time. The two spent the night talking to each other talking about recent past events in their lives. Some how the found some liqwa and got drunk. They wandered into the cemitary and fell asleep beside a mosoliam.

(Day breaks) Where the hell am I Lishen exclaims. He looks next to him and see the goddess like girl with blond and brown hair layimg next to him under his arm. (He smiles as if in triumph) When he looks up he sees the grave keeper looking down at them. The old man then shakes his head side to side, and as he walked away he says you know you didn't get lucky youngster. Just around then the young women wakes upto see her self next to Lishen she then screams. He ends up with a booth in his face. Joyce then remembers last night and appoligizes to him. Lishen tells her that it's o.k. She then blushes and turns her back to him and ask if any thing happened. He reluctantly replies that ther was no such "action". I still seemed to of had to much fun last night. She exclaims that this kind of behavier is out of charecter for her ( she turns and smiles saying I guess your speacial). Lishen rises to his feet and ask her were she was going. She answered that she was meeting back up with her captain Belliza. He then ask if he could come along. Then pointing at his eye to show it in clear day light so he could gain some pitty. Joyce smiles again answering o.k, but i need to ask my captain and shes not really the nicest woman around. Lishen plays it cool and stats he can get along with any woman.

They make their way twords the grand red battle ship. As they came closer it seemed as all the workers around the ship were all women and each had a dirty look for him. Joyce was then stopped by a short young girl with short blue hair claiming to be her sister. The girl began to yell at Joyce asking whos he as if Lishen wasn't ther, and she went on to ask why where were you all night and if with him why him he's not much. Just when Lishen was going to speack to the young girl regarding the insults he was stopped by a load voice at the top of the ship telling Joyce to move her ass and get up to the captains corters. Lishen was told to wait for her with her sister who eye balled him the whole time. Until other crew members some how started this argument about how he dosen't belong there. Next thing you know he's tied up and trown to the floor. He ask what kind of women thay were they all gave him an evil smirk as if they were going to pounce when that load voice came again petrafying everyone. It was the captain Belliza she was almost more beautiful than Joyce with fire red hair.

She calls for him to his feet. When untied he gives her a cheap smirk he. She grabs his shirt and turns to Joyce and ask what did you bring me. Joyce nerviously laughs so those Lishen then finally naming Joyces sister sadiethe captsin says that he's their new work horse. She then yelled if the girls were o.k whit that and in one big cheer they screamed yeah. A sigh of releaf came from Joyce. The beatiful but intimidating women all jumping together was to much for the young man so he passed out. When he awoke he found sadie with her fore head on his. He thenjumps from shock she then hits him with a frying pan saying it's time for work horsie, and then runs out his new found room smiling. He gets up to find a deviously dreesed women at hs door she stats her name is diane she walks if front of him taunting him leading him to his work sight. It seemed when they reached the bow that they had already lefth the port of Ravora. The women of the ship had a good time using and teasing the young man. While in the captains corters Joyce spoke with Belliza of the destination of their group. Joyce started by saying the moons called for them at the edge of nasar where the pirates fly. She then states it will be dangerous. Right then Belliza laughs softly and smirks saying did you for get that we are the pirates of red flame.

Back with Lishen he was geting hungry when he started to remember the reason he left home, and how great of a pirate he wanted to be. He askedSadie working next to him about the ship. When she was done telling him they were pirates he jumped up and cheacked off this box on a pieace of paper. She then grabbed it and started to tease him about having to do that. Diane walked by telling them to stop. When the captain came on a sound system say to prepare for a raide on the black pirates for extra funding. Lishen became excited by the thought of his first liggit raide on any thing let alone other piratses. The Captain then ordered him to her and sadie escourted him there. She then said to him on his arrival if hes a man and wishes to ever be respected he'ed have to fight she hands him a large sword that was curved. She then wispered in his ear if you want to impress her do well. Lishen nods and is of with sadie and Joyce. Joyce was holding her hands together will sadie wips out a huge double edge axe from no where.Sadie , Lishen and Joyce stand on the edge of the bow. Sadie grabes his hand saying This dosn't mean i'm o.k with you this just scares me a bit.

Then Joyce does the same and he blushes the three jump off together free falling down twords an uncepecting black pirate ship. They then pull out grappling hooks and swing in the middle of the pirates (Sounds familiar) they breack into a figth scene between them and the BP's . Sadie yet small moved really fast with the axe leaving little for any one else who was slow Joyce pulled Lishen be hind her to help her locate the treasure men ran up behind them Lishen was fending them off when Joyce saw were the treasure wqs she then zoomed pass Lishen knocking out the reast of the BP's attacking them They were almost done lugging the treasure off when the BP's captain Urse caught hold of sadie in her playful lotting mode she was gripped so tight she fainted this paralzed everyone. Joyce and the others were ready to go and give in when the un noticed swabbie lunged at the captain saving sadie. Yet the brute was still full of tricks he cut him Sadie and Lishen away from every one else. A spot light hit the Urse as he pulled out a big staff with a spiked ball at the end.

Just as Ure started to laugh aft the tought of getting even with the two. Sadie for the damage to his men and ship she pride in doing, and Lishen for his interfarence. Sadie awoke and jumped to her feet rubbing her eyes as if nothing had happened. She heard Urses laughing and told him to shut up. She then heard her sister punching the wall from the other side. Sadie looked at Lishen who was still kneeling on the floor in shock of her recovery. She tells him that they'ed better finish him quickly before her siseter comes and takes their fun. Sadie whips around her axe to prepare for battle Lishen smirks and those the same. The two charge the over bearing brute with their weapons at hand. Urse stops the force of their two blows and swings at them. Blowing them back. Sadie summons an attack of pyre as Lishen powers them up with incream.this starltes the captain, but he catches his balance when he strikes down at the ground hitting them with a shock wave. They jumped up douging another blow . Sadie then jumps off Lishens back to gain force behind her attack. As she keeps the captain busy Lishen whips around and yells for her to get out of the way. When she moves he hits Urse with a choking burage of hits. That knock him down making him drop his weapon and give up.

Just then Joyce breaks trough the so called invicebil wall. Seeing Lishen and sadie smileing at each other and laughing she calms down. She then alks over and smacks Sadie and says she needs to Watch her back more she could of really been hurt. Sadie then yells well i'm fine tanks to your new boyfriend. Shocking Joyce and making her blush As well as Lishen. Belliza then walks in and steps on Urses face then says why dont you be a good boy and leave now. He then noods and she calls to everyone yelling lets go now. Back on the ship sadie couldn't stop look at Lishen as they looked on into the sun set. She puts down her head and stares out with him and her sister blusing and smiling. Joyce then ask so how was your first day. Then it fades out on Lishen smiling.

( Yeah thats it and I do need R&R to improve. Now for my more detailed charecter discription. First up Lishen he's from Nasar and has jet black hair. His face has a that sphorth kind of expression, and he wears a shirt that eposses his left side and is like a trench coat with no sleaves. He has a skull belt that holds his black pants up. his shirt is red and his high red&black booths are red and black as well. His sword is on his lower back sitting sideways. His personality intwo words are dreamer andfoolishly brave opps more than two.Joyce has long golden blonde hair with some brown she has a wise expression on her face. She wears a yellow shirt that exposses her belly buttonand birthmarkofa beast shehas asilverbow inthe back of it and she wears jeanie pants with silver ends. Her weaponsaresilver gonthliths that look like jewlry. Her personalith is out going, strate foward, and careing. sadie the outragous 14 year old.She has saphier colored hair in short managible way. Her cloths are like that snk girl with the bird ( street fighter v.ssnk) she has no bows in her hair. as well as it being in light blue and white. Her weapon a large double edge axe thats kind of like a shield. Her personality is spunky and she give alote of lip, and shes always greatful and self consious.


End file.
